Irresistible
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Butch no era un mujeriego, ¡de dónde! Solo tenía varias novias porque ellas le pedían salir y él aceptaba, aunque después ellas mismas le terminaran. Y es que sabiendo que el chico estaba enamorado de Buttercup, no les daba ninguna esperanza. Ah, pero Butch tampoco tenía alguna esperanza con ella, puesto que a la chica se le veía muy feliz con su novio Mitch.
1. Primera parte

Así como escribí "Fell for you" (de Bubbles y Boomer) y "Villains" (de Blossom y Brick), pensé que no podía dejar a mis verdes fuera de esto. Si escribiré acerca de una pareja, tengo la necesidad de hacer de las tres, es mi ley de vida.

 **AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes".  
 **BASADO** **EN** : "Irresistible", de Fall Out Boy.

 **Nota:** Por si no queda claro:

Brick está en la universidad, tiene 18 años, estando por cumplir 19;  
Blossom y Butch tienen 17 (aunque Blossom ya cumpliría pronto los 18, en tanto Butch tiene los 17 recién cumplidos). Van a la misma clase;  
Buttercup tiene 16;  
Bubbles y Boomer son los únicos que coinciden en la edad, ambos con 15 años, con Bubbles mayor que él por tres meses. Mismo curso (primer año), pero distintos salones

* * *

La palabra _mujeriego_ , cuya definición señalaba a un hombre que es muy aficionado a relacionarse con mujeres intentando conquistarlas o seducirlas, no definía a Butch. Él no se consideraba mujeriego, porque nunca se vio envuelto en aquella situación de tener que conquistar a las chicas, simplemente salía con ellas porque _ellas_ se lo pedían, y sus relaciones terminaban también porque _ellas_ decidían eso.

Así que no, él no era un mujeriego.

La única chica que le gustaba, y que siempre ha dejado en claro, era Buttercup Utonium. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que le terminaban constantemente. Por supuesto, hoy no era la excepción. Tania, su novia actual, le había pedido hablar después de clases, bajo el aro de básquetbol de las canchas al aire libre.

–No quiero seguir con esto.

La pelirroja –con hermosas caderas, según Butch– tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y la mirada fija en los verdes ojos de él. Bufó un par de veces, porque no tenía una respuesta por parte de su, ahora, ex novio. Cuando tenía pensado dejarlo solo, Butch habló por primera vez, en lo que había llegado al lugar de encuentro.

–Como quieras.

Eso terminó por indignarla aun más. Lo dejó solo, luego de escuchar el bostezo que emitió.

Butch, por su parte, ya sabía que eso se venía, Tania ha sido la novia menos paciente que ha tenido, con solo decir que, recién llevaban dos semanas saliendo, y ya quería que _fueran a la cama._

Recuerda las palabras exactas con las que les contó a sus hermanos:

 _–Dos semanas es muy poco tiempo, yo no caigo tan fácilmente. El fácil de la familia eres tú, Brick._

También recuerda que el puñetazo que recibió le dolió por tres días, y la mancha morada le duró por un par de días más.

Rascó su nuca, entrecerró un poco sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. En media hora llegarían los del equipo a jugar, incluyendo a su hermano menor, por lo que sería mejor que se fuera a su casa. Aprovecharía la soledad que habría para tratar de terminar el libro que _debe_ leer y así aprobar el examen de literatura que se avecinaba. De todas maneras, Brick también llegaba tarde esos días, a causa de la universidad.

Caminó rodeando las gradas, esperando por encontrar la puerta de las canchas, también conocida como la _salida trasera de emergencia_ , abierta. Sería como un atajo hasta la parada del autobús. Hoy no había usado su bicicleta porque estaba lloviznando en la mañana, por lo que su padre los llevó hasta la escuela, a él y a Boomer, pero la vuelta a casa dependía de ellos.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver dicha puerta aún abierta, así que trotó hasta ella y salió de los recintos cerrados de la escuela.

La parada estaba por esa misma calle, así que simplemente caminó, sintiendo el frío aire directamente en la cara, así como ese viento característico que, según decían sus abuelos, indicaba que la lluvia estaba cerca. Le parecía divertido pensar aquello, porque recién estaban a mediados de otoño… ¡otoño! Llovía, sí, pero no tanto como en invierno. Las temperaturas también estaban bajando considerablemente.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como un mecanismo de autodefensa contra el frío. Ya estaba pensando en su casa, en su cálida casa. Considerando prepararse un poco del té blanco que su madre le había comprado. Tenía una afición con todas las clases de té y café, por eso siempre le compraban de las variedades que encontraran en el supermercado o en las tiendas independientes.

–Ya lo estoy saboreando –dijo en voz alta, de todas formas no había nadie cerca–. Ideal para mi momento de estudio.

Llegando a la parada de autobús, en la que había chicos y algunas personas adultas, tuvo la necesidad de desviar la mirada hacia la parada del transporte escolar. Siempre que podía –por no decir _todos_ los días– esperaba hasta poder _verla_ ahí. Generalmente estaba en compañía de sus hermanas, o bien con el idiota de su novio.

Sí, Buttercup, la chica que le gustaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo, estaba saliendo con el _playboy_ de la escuela. Y la verdad era que le costaba creer que el niño problemático de la primaria, ese a quien varias veces se le vio con los mocos colgándoles por la nariz, que en reiteradas ocasiones fue castigado por romper los útiles escolares del resto de los estudiantes… ¡Que Mitch Mitchelson fuera el novio oficial de Buttercup y no él!

En ese momento, estaba aferrada al brazo del chico, restregándose cual gato, mientras sonreía y recibía un beso en su cabeza, cortesía de Mitch. Butch sentía que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, que el pecho le dolía.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras su taza humeante de té blanco estaba enfriándose un poco, ya que no le gustaba beberlo muy caliente, la idea era disfrutarlo, no quemarse la boca. Tomó el libro y siguió con su lectura. Apenas cien páginas y ya terminaba. Era jueves, el examen sería el lunes… Tenía tiempo de sobra, sobre todo ahora que ya no estaba saliendo con Tania.

Pero Butch es bueno para engañarse a sí mismo. Leyó diez páginas y cerró el libro. Ya incluso, había terminado de beber su té. Suspiró largo, pesado y hasta soltó un sonoro quejido. Como estaba en su casa completamente solo, no le importó en lo absoluto el ruido.

Tomó su celular, tenía un mensaje de su querida y adorada tutora, quien además es la novia de su hermano mayor: Blossom.

 **Blossom** – 04:43pm

"¿Terminaste los deberes?"

Lo había enviado casi media hora atrás y como estaba en silencio para evitar ser interrumpido, no pudo contestarlo inmediatamente. Cuando pensó en la respuesta ideal, comenzó a escribirle.

 **Butch** – 05:15pm

"NO, NO HE TERMINADO LOS DEBERES Y NUNCA LO HARÉ"

Le fue inevitable recordar esa graciosa escena en una de sus caricaturas animadas favoritas. Bostezó y se puso de pie, metiendo su celular en el bolsillo de su hoddie. Iba a prepararse otra taza de té, así que llevó la taza a la cocina y puso a hervir el agua.

Apoyado en la repisa de la cocina, aguardaba a que el agua de la tetera terminara de hervir, así lograría sacar lo mejor de la infusión. El sonido de una botella destapándose había sonado, por lo que sacó su móvil; tenía otro mensaje.

 **Blossom** – 5:17pm

"Ja, ja, ja. Idiota. Recuerda que tienes examen. Brick me dijo que aprobaste química, ¡felicidades! Si quieres ayuda, recuerda solo pedírmela, ¿sí?"

 **Butch** – 5:17pm

"¿Me ayudas con tu hermana? :("

Apoyó sus manos en el mueble de la cocina, suspirando. Masajeó sus ojos, volviendo a suspirar. Miró por la ventana que daba a la entrada del garaje, el gato blanco de la vecina parecía estar dando un paseo, pero apenas lo vio, salió corriendo.

– _Es increíble que hasta asustas a los animales. Por eso no te duran las novias._

Sonrió tontamente al recordar ese paseo que hicieron ambos, junto a sus respectivos hermanos (y sus padres, no iban a dejar que seis chicos fueran solos), a la ciudad vecina, donde se rumoreaba tenían una de las mejores playas de todo el país. Los gatos y los perros de las familias que también se alojaban en las cabañas del recinto huían de él, por lo que Buttercup no hacía más que burlarse.

Lo que más recuerda, fue que en ese momento…

– _¿Para qué quiero novias? Si a la que quiero es a ti, pero claro, tú sales con el idiota de Mitch_.

Antes del viaje, Buttercup les comunicó a todos ellos que estaba saliendo oficialmente con él, algo que a Butch no le hizo mucha gracia, puesto que en lugar de felicitarla como lo hizo el resto –quienes ignoraban los sentimientos de Butch hacia ella–, solo lanzó comentarios sarcásticos acerca de lo poco que creía que iban a durar y lo patético que le parecía _ese playboy_.

 **Blossom** – 05:19pm

"¿De verdad quieres mi ayuda?"

La tetera empezó a chillar, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para mirar pasmado aquel mensaje. Sirvió su té y lo dejó reposar. Siguió apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, acariciaba su barbilla y mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Varias veces, después de que llegaron de esas vacaciones, les decía a Bubbles y Blossom que quería su ayuda para conquistar a su hermana. Las chicas le preguntaban si iba _en serio_ , pero solo reía y negaba. Siempre fue así. Quería que todo quedase como si fuese broma.

Es que, entre ellos seis, siempre existió como ese _lazo_ odioso que los unía. Cuando eran unos niños de cinco años, apenas sí se veían, a los diez ya empezaban a jugar entre ellos… La situación era clara: su padre y el padre de ellas son compañeros de trabajo, fueron juntos a la misma preparatoria y fueron compañeros de clase y habitación en la universidad. Estaban prácticamente sujetos a ser amigos.

Los únicos que habían dado _el paso_ , eran Brick y Blossom. Fue, de hecho, el último día que estuvieron en la playa. Al momento en que Brick le dio un beso en la boca Blossom, a modo de _buenas noches_ , la madre de los chicos tuvo una reacción cual _fangirl_ al ver su "pareja favorita _ser canon_ ".

Gracias al par de pelirrojos, ahora parecían presionarlos con eso de _salir con las chicas_.

Apretó sus labios, comenzó a escribir.

 **Butch** – 05:20pm

"Dame ideas de cómo llamar la atención de tu hermana"

Como ahora estaba _oficialmente soltero_ , no sentía culpa alguna al estar pidiendo ayuda. ¿Y si tal vez lograría llegar al corazón de la chica? Debía intentarlo. Si como lo está haciendo ahora no le daba ningún fruto, significa que debe cambiar; qué mejor ayuda que la misma hermana.

Blossom le contestó después de media hora, pero no revisó el mensaje, estaba muy absorto en la lectura, increíblemente ya había avanzado otras diez páginas y no quería detenerse. Le molestaba que el libro haya llamado su atención cuando ya lo estaba por terminar.

Seis y media, escuchó que alguien metía una llave en la cerradura. Se sobresaltó, pero luego recordó que Brick llegaba a esa hora. Escuchó el suspiro de su hermano, así como el sonido que hacía al frotar sus manos. La pelirroja cabeza hizo su aparición con sigilo, porque tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de asustar a su hermano menor. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando notó los ojos verdes viéndolo.

–Ah… Hola, Butch.

–Deberías mejorar tus bromas, _señorito universitario_.

Brick desanclaba la mochila de su espalda y la dejó junto a su hermano en el sofá. El clima estaba frío, por lo que ya no ocupaba su gorra con visera, sino que un gorro de lana, lo único que se mantenía intacto era el inseparable color rojo.

–¿Mamá no ha llegado? Dijo que hoy salía temprano.

–Nop, estoy completamente solo.

El mayor asintió y se fue a la cocina. Probablemente había llegado con mucha hambre. Tomó su teléfono para revisar el mensaje de la novia de su recién llegado hermano.

 **Blossom** – 05:50pm

"Mañana hablamos ;) Lo prometo"

.

.

.

Si Butch tuviese que contar _cuántas veces_ ha tratado de llamar la atención de Buttercup, considerando desde las _anteriores_ a su actual noviazgo, le faltarían dedos de las manos y los pies. Han sido demasiadas, en serio. Sin embargo, tiene su ranking TOP 3 de las más emblemáticas.

Primera: "El bombón" (Butch en segundo año, Buttercup en primer año; primavera):  
En un bombón de chocolate belga –que le había sacado a su madre–, escondió una nota que solo tenía escrita dos palabras: _me gustas_. Cuando se lo entregó, no contó con que iba a estar un poco derretido. La chica lo agradeció, pero la nota se fue a la basura.

Segunda: "El regalo" (Butch en segundo año, Buttercup en primer año; invierno):  
Resulta ser el primer intento de declaración. Butch, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de la chica, le dice a Buttercup que tiene que confesarle algo _muy secreto_. Por un momento, ella pensó que se trataba de algún experimento extraño (él era un tanto fanático de esas cosas que encontraba en internet), pero solo terminó dándole una pulsera a cuadros negros y blancos. Si bien a la chica le agradó el regalo, las palabras dichas por ella fueron: _Gracias por ser detallista, Butch. Aunque yo no tengo un regalo de_ amistad _para ti en este momento. Prometo conseguirlo_.

Yup, y aunque siempre lleva consigo esa pulsera completamente de cuero negro, solo le recordaba que era su _símbolo de amistad_.

Tercera: "La canción" (Butch, matriculado en tercer año, Buttercup, en segundo año; inicios de verano, tres días antes de la relación de Buttercup con Mitch):  
Hablaban por chat y se estaban mandando muchos vídeos un tanto graciosos que encontraban en internet. El humor de ambos era algo cruel, pero no rayaba en lo morboso. Generalmente eran vídeos donde aparecían bebés manchándose o gatos cayéndose. Hasta que en un punto, Buttercup le manda el link de una canción. Butch la escucha, prestando atención a la letra. Era algo que podía interpretarse como si se la estuviera dedicando. Preguntó a qué se debía –de cierta forma, le había agradado la voz del cantante, hasta el ritmo, pero la letra lo dejaba confundido–, y cuando obtuvo la respuesta, dictaminó que la canción era la basura más grande de la historia: "Me la acaba de mandar Mitch, dice que le recordó a mí".

–Ugh, qué se ha imaginado ese idiota al dedicarle esta canción a Butter.

Butch ya iba rumbo a la escuela, con un auricular puesto y con su reproductor encendido, escuchando aquella canción. No iba a mentir, la canción estaba muy buena, pero no podía imaginarse a Butter con ella.

Precisamente iba haciendo un recuento de ese _top 3_ para ver qué ideas le traería Blossom en ese día. Dijo que lo ayudaría, ¿no? Pues estaba bastante nervioso y ansioso por escuchar aquellas sugerencias.

Boomer iba por delante de él, aunque ya había tomado larga ventaja y apenas lograba distinguir su cabellera rubia si no fuera por el brillo que le provocaban los rayos solares. Porque sí, ese día estaba soleado… Frío, pero soleado.

Ya cuando logró encontrar a su hermano, fue al llegar al estacionamiento, donde anclaban sus bicicletas. Boomer estaba hablando con Bubbles… y Buttercup estaba con ellos, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo. Se apresuró en bajar de su bicicleta para acercarse hasta ellos.

–¡Hey, Bubbs, Butter!

Ambas chicas se giraron hasta él, sonriéndoles a modo de saludo, solo que una de ellas parecía sonreír con cierta intención de burlarse.

–¿Cómo estás, Butch? –preguntó Bubbles–. Espero hayas hecho tus deberes. Blossom dijo que _no te ayudaríamos_ –la rubia alzó ambas cejas– si tú no hacías tus deberes.

Se quedó mudo, ni siquiera escuchó el saludo de Buttercup. Al menos no al instante. Por la forma en la que Bubbles había hablado, sabía que tenía una _doble_ interpretación. Volvió su mirada a la morena, quien tenía su nariz rojiza a causa del frío.

–¿Y tú qué? –Boomer rodó los ojos, ya sabía que empezaría el numerito usual entre esos dos–. ¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí todo el día?

Buttercup entreabrió su boca, frunció el ceño y miró a Boomer, que esta vez acariciaba su frente, un tanto avergonzado.

–¿Eso es de tu incumbencia? Idiota –respondió.

–Eres mi futura novia, obvio que es de mi incumbencia.

–Bubbles, vámonos –dijo Boomer, jalando un poco del brazo de la chica rubia que solo reía.

–No soy tu futura nada, jódete.

–Sí lo eres, está escrito en tu frente.

Con delicadeza, despejó el flequillo que caía por su frente, cubriéndole parte de sus cejas y se acercó un poco, como si de verdad estuviese leyendo algo.

–"Yo seré la novia de Butch" –dijo, luego de eso, volvió a su posición inicial–, ¿ves?

Pero Buttercup desvió la mirada, sonriendo socarronamente. Butch ladeó su cabeza, esperando por la respuesta de la chica, que parecía no querer llegar. Solo se mantenía en silencio, mirando al resto de chicos que llegaban a resguardar sus bicicletas. Cuando por fin volvió a mirarle, habló:

–Estoy saliendo con Mitch –se encogió de hombros–. Sabes que no eres competencia para él.

Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a él; sin embargo, Butch no se quedó quieto y le tomó el brazo.

–Yo podría hacerte infinitas veces más feliz que ese tipo, lo sabes.

–Claro –zafó su agarre–, cuando madures y tengas metas claras en la vida, tal vez me lo podría ir pensando un poco. Por ahora, quiero tener una relación con un _hombre_ , no tengo tiempo para niños.

Verla caminar por el pasillo luego de esas últimas palabras, solo le provocaba una sensación de gusto difícil de explicar. Conquistar a Buttercup le resultaba un reto, y más aun considerando que tenía grandes expectativas acerca de las relaciones de pareja teniendo, solamente, dieciséis años. Butch mordió su labio, totalmente embelesado por la figura de la chica que parecía confundirse con el resto de los alumnos de la escuela.

Le gustaba, y le gustaba demasiado.

–Lo único que no te haría, Butter, sería sufrir.

.

.

.

Blossom, disimuladamente, en clases de biología, le extendió un papel a Butch, en el que anotó diez ideas, resaltando con color rojo las tres que le recomendaba más, buscando que pudiese tener éxito. Él lo guardó entre los cuadernos que tenía en su mochila, agradeciéndole mediante un gesto con su pulgar.

Era viernes, por tanto, todos quedaban libres a la hora en que usualmente salían a almorzar. Blossom se dirigió hasta la parada del transporte escolar, encontrándose con sus hermanas. Se sorprendió un tanto al no ver a Buttercup con Mitch, y esa expresión de molestia en su rostro le llamó la atención por completo.

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, Buttercup no habló nada, solo estaba con sus auriculares escuchando música y con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. No quiso preguntar hasta llegar a casa, puede que haya algún chismoso o chismosa con malas intenciones.

No fue necesario preguntarle, porque cuando estuvieron en su casa y bajaron para poder almorzar –las tres solas, sus padres llegaban más tarde–, Buttercup habló sin tapujos, sin guardar nada. Son sus hermanas, les tenía más confianza que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

–Creo que Mitch quiere terminar conmigo.

Bubbles quedó con su bocado de salmón a medio camino hasta su boca, a causa de la sorpresa, mientras que a Blossom se le hizo muy difícil tragar el sorbo de jugo. Buttercup, luego de decir aquello, fue capaz de tomar un poco de arroz con el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca. A pesar de que no estaba mal de sabor, le parecía una molestia tener que tragarlo solo para tener algo en el estómago.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que crees eso?

La pelirroja dejó el vaso con cierta brusquedad sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de sus dos hermanas menores. La morena se encogió de hombros, volvió a tomar otro bocado de arroz, pero esta vez lo masticó con cierto malestar.

–Butter…

–Hace días que lo siento extraño, ¿saben? Distante. Si yo no le tomo la mano, él no lo hace… Al menos no cuando estamos en público.

De todas las personas del mundo, ni Blossom ni Bubbles creyeron que Buttercup sería de aquellas que estarían sufriendo por un amor de preparatoria. La expresión que tenía en su rostro demostraba lo afligida que estaba por la situación; también se lograba explicar la actitud que tuvo cuando se devolvían a casa, ese día, en el bus escolar.

–Estará viendo a otra –soltó llanamente Blossom–, no puede ser de otra forma.

Bubbles la miró, bastante sorprendida por lo poco delicada que fue al decirle aquello a su hermana. Buttercup, en tanto, apretaba sus labios, con la mirada fija en el plato que tenía en frente. Blossom seguía comiendo, aunque esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Buttercup, suspiró para añadir:

–Puede que me equivoque. Tal vez solo tuvo un mal día.

–No –Buttercup volvía a llevarse un bocado a la boca, pero ya no estaba triste, parecía furiosa–. Lo primero que dijiste es la verdad.

–No, Butter, me pude haber…

–¡Te digo que es la verdad! –interrumpió la morena–. Siempre he respetado su privacidad, ¿sabes? Siempre. Pero hace una semana, justo una semana, cuando salimos a dar un paseo en su auto nuevo –Blossom evitó rodar los ojos, a veces olvidaba que el novio de su hermana era un playboy en desarrollo–, se detuvo en la estación de gasolina, porque quería comprar tabaco. Yo tenía su celular, ya que desde ahí escuchábamos música. Le llegó un mensaje de texto, ya que los datos estaban desactivados…

No siguió hablando, puesto se había llevado un gran trozo de salmón a la boca. Sus hermanas la miraban con ciertas ansias por saber lo que seguía, no para saber el chisme, sino para ver cómo aconsejar y ayudar a su hermana.

–El puto mensaje era –miró directamente a su hermana mayor– de la maldita de Princess. Le decía "espero que podamos vernos mañana. Estoy ansiosa por nuestro encuentro". No le comenté nada de eso, sino que después le pedí si me podía ayudar a estudiar química, ¡aun sabiendo que Mitch no era muy inteligente! Me dijo que no podía, porque acompañaría a su padre a un evento –sonrió falsamente, volviendo a llenarse la boca con comida–. Una segunda vez, fue ayer.

De no ser porque Blossom le enseñó la mano, para pedir que se callara, hubiese seguido hablando, aun con la boca llena de comida. La pelirroja aclaró su garganta –Bubbles parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis, por la forma en la que movía su cabeza de lado a lado, para estar atenta a los movimientos de sus hermanas–, juntó ambas manos y suspiró, apoyando un poco su frente en ellas.

–Buttercup, tú sabes muy bien lo que yo pienso de ese chico. Estaba feliz porque tuvieses novio, ¿sabes? Pero Mitch, jamás en mi vida, ha sido de mi agrado. Si ha estado tomando esa actitud de darte _cariño_ cuando están a solas, y considerando lo del mensaje y la mentira, quiere decir…

–No lo digas en voz alta –pidió Buttercup–, por favor.

Blossom asintió.

Los minutos restantes, estaban acompañados por un silencio, no incómodo, pero bastante molesto, ya que esa energía negativa que tenía Buttercup parecía apoderarse del ambiente, lo que las imposibilitaba para poder terminar del almuerzo de buena manera. Bubbles, entonces, se le ocurrió hablar, desde lo más profundo de su imaginación, solo con buenas intenciones para su hermana.

–¿Y si le terminas tú y empiezas a salir con Butch?

Tanto Buttercup como Blossom escupieron el jugo que habían bebido. Ambas chicas tenían expresiones de sorpresa, pero una de ellas parecía más asqueada que sorprendida.

–¿Te pegaste en la cabeza o qué, Bubbles? –Buttercup arqueó una ceja–. _Ese_ sí que es peor.

–¿Por qué? A mí Butch me parece un buen tipo.

–Sí –rio con ironía–, un buen tipo para tener novias, pasarlo bien un poco, y después salir con otras.

–Tú eres especial para Butch –dijo, esta vez, Blossom–. No por nada te dio esa pulsera que sigues usando.

–No seas tonta, Bloss. Esto –alzó su brazo para mostrarla– es un lazo de amistad.

–¿Y si le pides consejos a Butch? –Bubbles se estaba llevando el récord de " _el mayor número de miradas de extrañeza en una hora"_.

Pero ninguna respondió. Bubbles miró a Blossom, buscando la aprobación de esta, pero la verdad era que la pelirroja se estaba cuestionando si había sido buena idea contarle lo de Butch.

–De todas maneras –siguió hablando la rubia–, no sé por qué no sales con él. Se mostraba interesado en ti hace mucho tiempo.

–Ya te digo, es un mentiroso. Nunca he creído en esas veces que me confesó que le gusto. Somos amigos, buenos amigos, de verdad, pero no creo que pueda llegar a confiarle esto que me ha pasado con Mitch ni menos en creer alguna de sus palabras. Es un bromista por excelencia, ¿no recuerdan? –su mirada se volvió a fijar en su hermana mayor–. No entiendo cómo es que tú sí pudiste terminar siendo novia de uno de ellos.

Blossom tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos. Lo último que dijo su hermana no lo tomó en serio, entendía que estaba dolida y molesta, por eso lanzaba cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza. Notó el arrepentimiento que sintió su hermana por la expresión que puso.

–De todas maneras –dijo Bubbles–, siempre he pensado que si bien Butch no parece ser muy maduro, es bastante sincero cuando habla de sus sentimientos por ti; siempre les ha dejado en claro a sus novias lo que siente por ti.

–Pero él no es mi novio, mi novio es Mitch. Él es quien me gusta, no Butch.

Terminaron por acordar pensar en alguna forma para ayudarla y dieron por finalizado el tema. Blossom pasó buscando algunas páginas en internet, pero no precisamente para ayudar a Buttercup con Mitch, sino que para tratar de persuadirla de que ese chico no merecía su atención, su tiempo ni su amor, ya que era verdaderamente un idiota que estaba a punto de actuar como un _maricón_.

Por otra parte, cuando creyó encontrar un foro perfecto, le llegó un mensaje de su cuñado: Butch.

 **Butch** – 03:07pm

"OYE, PELIRROJA. CREO QUE EMPEZARÉ EL VIERNES, ¿ME CUBRIRÍAS LA ESPALDA POR SI LLEGO A JODER LA SITUACIÓN?"

Mordió su labio inferior, dudosa de la respuesta; miró a su hermana en cuestión, quien se divertía jugando en su consola y asustando a Bubbles por las gráficas explícitas del videojuego a la hora de asesinar.

 **Blossom** – 03:07pm

"Tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti. No te daré detalles, pero esta es tu oportunidad. Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer?"

* * *

Algunas definiciones, para que no queden dudas:

 _Playboy_ : Hombre seductor y conquistador, de aspecto físico atractivo y elegante, generalmente de posición social acomodada, que frecuenta ambientes distinguidos y lugares de moda.

 _Mujeriego_ : Que es muy aficionado a relacionarse con mujeres, intentando conquistarlas o seducirlas.

.

.

La segunda parte de esta historia será publicada el **23 de marzo** , aunque puede que me tarde un día más, todo depende de los deberes que me den en la universidad.

Muchas gracias por leer, xx.-


	2. Segunda parte

Y aquí estoy, con la segunda parte. Gracias por esperar y por seguir leyendo.

.

.

.

 **AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes".  
 **BASADO** **EN** : "Irresistible", de Fall Out Boy.

* * *

–¿Alguna vez les dije lo mucho que me gusta ser ignorado? Pero no por ustedes, energúmenos, sino que por Buttercup… Se los he dicho, ¿no?

Brick y Boomer intercambiaron miradas que Butch no supo descifrar si eran de extrañeza o vergüenza ajena. Claramente, prefería que fuesen de extrañeza. Él estaba de pie en la sala, mientras que sus dos hermanos se dedicaban a sus labores: Boomer trataba de terminar unos planos para su clase de geometría –algo que Butch no entendía por qué, ya que siempre había considerado que geometría era solo dibujar cuadraditos y triángulos… No sabe cómo fue que aprobó–, y Brick destacaba unos apuntes, estando ya por la última hoja de su enorme folio.

–Explícate –dijo Boomer, colocando su pluma sobre su oreja–, pero con claridad.

Butch carraspeó un poco, golpeteó su pecho antes de comenzar a hablar. Siempre la ha gustado ser la atención cuando está hablando, y es que si se sentía ignorado, perdía el hilo del tema y termina divagando, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba contando en un principio.

–Sé muy bien que ella no me ignora por completo, es decir, somos amigos y todo.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Brick, guardando sus archivos en la carpeta–. ¿Cómo es eso de que _te ignora_?

–Al momento en que le confieso lo que siento, muy a mi estilo, ella pasa de mí.

La sonrisa triunfante de Butch contrarrestaba las –ahora sí evidentes– miradas de vergüenza ajena que tenían sus hermanos en el rostro. Boomer volvió su atención a sus planos y Brick, a terminar de guardar sus documentos. Al notar que sus hermanos ya no le prestaban atención, se acercó primero a Brick para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, y luego a Boomer.

–Música para mis oídos –dijo cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de sus hermanos, y se fue a su habitación.

Creía que sus hermanos eran muy tontos, que no entendían porque ellos tenían otro método para llegar a las chicas que les gustaban. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, ya sentado en la silla de su escritorio, tomó aquel papel donde Blossom le había apuntado unas ideas.

Debía admitir que el punto cinco, donde escribía "Si no te salen las palabras, intenta con una canción", le traía el horrible recuerdo de _esa cancioncita_ que le había mandado Mitch. No estaba muy seguro de poder encontrar una. Sin embargo, aún tenía tiempo. Toda una semana para prepararse mentalmente, y con la llegada del viernes, comenzar a _actuar_.

.

.

.

El llanto desconsolado de Buttercup le llamó la atención, incluso se le había erizado la piel.

Era un día lunes, ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y al momento en que iba camino a las canchas, para jugar un poco con Boomer –luego de haber comido y de contarle que le había ido bastante bien en el examen–, debían pasar por el baño de chicas, y ahí fue donde lo escucharon.

Al principio no reconocieron de quién se trataba, pero al instante en que escucharon las voces de Blossom y Bubbles, era más que obvio que sabían de quién se trataba.

–¿Butter? –dijo Butch, metiendo solo la cabeza en aquel sitio, ya que la entrada estaba prohibida.

–¡No quiero hablar con ningún hombre! ¡Los odio a todos!

Dicho eso, Butch se alejó un poco de aquel lugar, al igual que Boomer. Su voz no solo había reflejado un completo dolor, sino que una rabia difícil de ser explicada con simples y mundanas palabras.

Vieron que la pelirroja salía del baño. Los tomó a ambos por los brazos y los condujo hasta las escaleras, bastante alejada del lugar en donde Buttercup seguía llorando. Por la postura y expresión que tenía, pudieron inferir que era un tema sensible… Al menos Butch, porque Boomer con solo haberla escuchado llorar ya entendía que _era algo sensible_.

–Butch, creo que tendrás que posponer tu plan o cambiarlo –dijo, el aludido frunció el ceño y arrugó un poco la nariz, la expresión usual que hacía cuando no entendía algo, pero la seria mirada de la pelirroja estaba clavada en él–. Mitch rompió con Butter.

 _Disculpa, ¿qué?_ , fue lo único que pasó por su mente en ese momento.

–¿Qué? –se apresuró Boomer–. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Blossom parpadeó rápidamente, movió un poco sus hombros, tratando de liberarse un poco de la tensión acumulada que tenía a causa del momento. A Butch, en tanto, se le estaba haciendo un tanto difícil entender la situación. No entendía cómo era posible que terminara con Buttercup… ¡Es Buttercup, carajo! ¡Buttercup! ¡Cómo le termina, Mitch, a semejante chica!

–Hoy, hace un rato. La razón que dio, ¡ja! –la sonrisa irónica que tenía Blossom, además de haber rodado los ojos, suponía alguna mariconada, según Butch–. La maldita razón es Princess. Mitch rompió con Buttercup porque se había acostado con Princess, antes de poder, siquiera, tocarle un pelo a mi hermana. Como Princess cedió más rápido, pues siente que mejor sale con ella y no con Butter.

No quiso escuchar más, solo con eso pudo comprobar que Mitch actuó como el verdadero maricón que es. A pesar de que Blossom lo estaba llamando, y Boomer salió tras él, nada ni nadie pudo evitar que entrara al baño de las chicas y entrara al cubículo donde estaba Buttercup –ya que Bubbles se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar– y sacarla de ahí.

–¡Déjame en paz, Butch! –pidió.

Lo único que el chico quería, era ver su rostro. Sintió su pecho apretarse cuando vio que sus ojos verdes estaban completamente rojos, a causa del llanto. Verla llorar… era la peor escena del _puto_ mundo. La rodeó con sus brazos, provocando que ella apoyara su cara en su pecho. No dijo nada por poco menos de un minuto, solo la abrazaba y la escuchaba llorar. Depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza y se separó un poco de ella.

–Esto no se va a quedar así.

Dicho eso, salió del baño. Y aunque Boomer quiso volver a detenerlo, solo tuvo una respuesta tajante y algo preocupante.

–Dile a mamá y a papá que tendrán que venir por mí a la detención.

.

.

.

Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el almuerzo, y Butch aún no encontraba a Mitch. Pero había visto a Princess y alcanzó a escuchar algo de su conversación con una de sus amigas, donde presumía que "Mitch era su nuevo chico". Joder, eso sí que le dio rabia.

Como ya había sonado la campana, decidió ir al baño para poder hacer lavarse la cara y no entrar con tanta rabia a clases. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que tenía la maldita corazonada, se encontró con el _maricón_ de Mitch, hablando con el idiota de Elmer. Como estaba con su amigo, pensó que no podía llegar y actuar. El problema era con Mitch, no con Elmer, y estaba seguro de que si golpeaba a Mitch, Elmer intervendría y después su castigo sería mayor.

–Mitch –escuchó que habló Elmer mientras Butch se lavaba la cara–, iré adelantándome, ¿sí? Tengo gimnasia y debo cambiarme ropa.

–Ve tranquilo, viejo.

No dijo nada más y Elmer salió, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a Butch, el cual no entendió a qué se debió. Miró a Mitch y sintió que su rabia aumentó al ver esa postura con la cual pretendía mirar con extrema y exagerada superioridad. Butch golpeó un poco el lavabo, asustando un poco a Mitch, pero no lo demostró.

–¿Se te perdió algo, maricón de mierda?

–Eres todo un chiste, Butch, ¿te lo han dicho? –limpió la comisura de su labio–. ¿Supiste que Buttercup y yo terminamos? –no respondió–. Estoy seguro de que sí lo sabes, pero no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado –dio un par de pasos hacia él–, ¿no deberías estar feliz? Ya no tendrás que hacer el ridículo para llamar la atención de ella.

–¿Por qué tú no pareces afectado?

–¿Que por qué? ¿Eso preguntas? –sonrió con una satisfacción que solo hacía arder más la sangre de Butch–. Pues, es bastante simple –aclaró su garganta–: Buttercup está que arde, pero es demasiado… Es una mojigata de tomo y lomo. Siempre que le ofrecía follar, se negaba rotundamente y me salía con mierdas como _tiene que ser especial_ , entre otras cosas. Yo me aburrí de esperar, y ahí fue cuando Prin…

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que sintió que su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a adormilarse, así como notó que ya estaba en el suelo del baño. Tocó su lado afectado y observó el puño cerrado y rojizo de Butch, quien lo miraba con una ira nunca antes vista.

–Di eso de Buttercup otra vez, y te dejo sin hablar por una semana.

–¡Qué! –siguió desafiando Mitch, tratando de ignorar su dolor–. ¿Es mentira, acaso? ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para mojigatas! ¡Si de verdad quisiese estar conmigo, debió aceptar acostarse conmigo!

–¡Un maricón como tú no tiene derecho a poner condiciones!

Dicho eso, se abalanzó sobre Mitch, jalándolo por el cuello de su camiseta y brindándole numerables puñetazos mientras repetía las palabras: maricón, poco hombre, estaban en una relación, hijo de puta, entre otros.

Estaba seguro de que era capaz de seguir golpeándolo, romperle más la nariz y, si era posible, patearle las bolas como se lo merecía. Pero fue sorprendido por el consejero estudiantil, que terminó por separarlos y enviar a Butch a detención.

.

.

.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –dijo Blossom poniéndose de pie y sentándose junto a su rubia hermana en el sofá.

–¿Qué suce…? ¡Oh, Dios! –Bubbles cubrió su boca y miró asustada a su hermana mayor–. ¿Es en serio? ¡Tengo que preguntarle a Boomer!

Bubbles tomó su celular y no tardó en escribirle un mensaje a Boomer.

Brick le había mandado un mensaje a Blossom, diciéndole que Butch estaba suspendido por tres días. ¿La razón? Haber golpeado a Mitchell Mitchelson a tal grado de, efectivamente, romperle la nariz.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están alteradas?

Ambas giraron su cabeza hacia su hermana, que estaba envuelta en la frazada amarrilla de su madre, limpiando un poco sus mejillas. Se sentó en el sofá individual que está junto al ventanal, esperando por la respuesta de sus hermanas. Pero ninguna hablaba.

–¿Van a responder o no?

–Butter –dijo Blossom, acomodándose en el sofá y acariciándose el pecho–, tenemos que hablar de algo… bastante delicado.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Suspendieron a Butch –se apresuró Bubbles–, por tres días.

Hubo un silencio, Buttercup trataba de asimilar la realidad que le estaban contando. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a removerse en su asiento. Aclaró su garganta y preguntó:

–¿Lo suspendieron? –ambas asintieron con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué?

Estaba perpleja. Ahora entendía por qué no le había mandado un mensaje, ya que era más que seguro que estaba castigado y que pasaría mucho tiempo sin su celular y sin otras cosas… Mas eso ya era irrelevante, lo que importaba era conocer la razón.

–Le rompió la nariz a Mitch.

La respuesta de Blossom dejó más preocupada a la morena. Aclaró su garganta y miró a sus hermanas. No sabía qué decir… ¿Golpeó a Mitch? Sentía rabia por eso, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Por otro lado, no lograba entender por qué, en cierto modo, eso le provocaba un poco de alegría. Butch era un bruto, ella lo sabía, pero no era de los que golpeaba sin razón… Excepto a sus hermanos.

–¿Qué?

–De todas maneras –Bubbles, usando su muletilla de la suerte, habló, sabiendo que Buttercup preguntó solo para comprobar si había escuchado bien–, no tienes que enojarte con él. Boomer dice que lo hizo para defenderte.

–Defenderme de qué. ¡Butch de mierda! –exclamó, golpeando el apoyabrazos.

–Mitch debió haber estado hablando cosas de ti, a lo que Butch no encontró mejor solución que romperle la nariz.

Buttercup cubrió su cara y negó. No estaba de acuerdo con la violencia, menos si incluía a su –ahora– exnovio y a su gran amigo Butch. No, no, no, no. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Definitivamente, no era un buen día.

–Voy a la habitación.

Dijo eso, dejó la frazada en aquel sofá y corrió, escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación para tomar su celular que tenía con la batería medio llena y mandó otro mensaje a su amigo.

 **Buttercup** – 05:07pm

"Me puedes explicar por qué estás suspendido?"

Se sentó en la cama, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, en la que se proyectaba el chat abierto con su amigo. Le sorprendió cuando lo vio _en línea_ , más aun cuando vio que estaba _escribiendo_.

 **Butch** -05:08pm

"Porque golpeé a un maricón"

 **Buttercup** – 05:08pm

"Y no te quitaron el celular?"

 **Butch** – 05:08pm

"En un principio sí, pero cuando se lo expliqué a mamá, me lo devolvió"

No entendía muy bien, porque estaba seguro que su madre sí le quería el celular, sin importar la excusa que diera… Estaba por preguntarle las razones por las que golpeó a Mitch, quería saberlo de su propia boca… Bueno, de sus propios mensajes, cuando notó que Butch volvía a escribirle.

 **Butch** – 05:09pm

"No podía permitir que te faltaran el respeto. Tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero no contuve mis ganas y solo pasó lo que pasó"

Apretó sus labios y su propio celular, incluso pasó a llevar la tecla del volumen bajo. Se acostó en su cama, boca arriba, mirando ese mensaje. Butch ya no estaba en línea. Quiso revisar el chat que tenía con Mitch, y al ver que no tenía acceso a su foto ni su estado, supo que ya la hubo bloqueado. Sentía que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, empero ya no quería llorar, al menos no más por el día.

Tomó un largo y profundo suspiro, y escribió un nuevo mensaje antes de volver a bajar, no obstante ahora a la cocina, porque le dio un poco de hambre.

 **Buttercup** – 05:11pm

"No tuviste por qué hacerlo, esas cosas no se arreglan con violencia. Estoy agradecida por eso… en parte. Solo quería decirte que gracias, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Eso tampoco significa que, por haber terminado con Mitch, vamos a tener una oportunidad, bobo".

* * *

 _Conno_ _Berseker_ , (ya es la segunda vez que escribo tu nombre de usuario, pero tengo la sensación de haberlo escrito mal), quiero partir diciendo que, si bien es común ver a Butch siendo el desgraciado, me encanta esa idea, no sabría decirte por qué, quizás sea la costumbre, de todas maneras, sentí que debía darle un tono más cómico y menos usual. No podría decirle "OoC", ya que no sabemos exactamente cómo se comportaría siendo adolescente... Y ya comencé a divagar. Muchas gracias por decir eso de los sentimientos, ay, me sonrojaré. Saludos para tú también.

 _Misguidedghost08_ , pues tu nombre me costó más trabajo que el de Conno, ¿sabes? Sentí como si fuera una burla a mi temprano problema de la vista –porque sí, tengo problemas a la vista, y es reciente–. Sí leí tu review anónimo-no-tan-anónimo, pero no lo aprobé al instante porque cuando iba a hacerlo me distraje y ¡bum! Se me terminó por olvidar. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía otro review tuyo y el anónimo se había publicado. Leí "siempre fui fan de tus historias" y tuve que tomar un s _creenshot_ para mandársela a una amiga; te puedo asegurar que ambas chillamos de emoción. Y sí, este fandom está muy desactivado, no entiendo por qué. Gracias por leer mi historia, prometo que Buttercup dejará de tratarlo... _tan_ mal... Anda, sabes que es imposible que no lo trate mal por completo; está en su esencia.

 _Guest_ , como sea que te llames, muchas gracias y amor para tú.

 _Aaly,_ pues aquí estoy yo, estudiante de Pedagogía en Castellano para dar cátedra de los significados de algunas palabras para evitar caer en bajos y desagradables cultismos... Perdón, era broma, sin embargo, si te ayudó para aclarar esa definición, me sentiré por pagada. Butch es inteligente –a veces– para los estudios, gracias a Blossom (AL MENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA), pero es una persona muy burra que no entiende las señales de la vida; espero haber contestado a tu pregunta. Tienes mucha razón al juntar la definición que di en un principio y la comprensión que tiene de Buttercup al respecto. No sé si es tierno o es tan tonto que parecet tierno. Lo que sí sé, es que respeta a Buttercup porque de verdad la ama (y la ovación dice _awww_ ). Buttercup no lo quiere porque... no sé (je). Pues claro que quiere a Mitch, después de todos son novios. ¿Butch mujeriego? ¿Según Buttercup? Ñe. Ella no sabe analizar lo que siente... O no lo ha querido admitir... O simplemente no siente nada por él. Bubbles es una bebé muy fantasiosa y Blossom es como el hada madrina. Y no, cada fic está hecho por separado. Muchas gracias por comentar.

* * *

 **QUE ESTO QUEDE BIEN CLARO:**

Para mí, la palabra "maricón" tiene dos significados.

1\. Hombre que le pega a una mujer; para mí, las mariconas son las que le pegan a un hombre.

2\. La tercera definición aceptada por el DRAE: persona que tiene malas intenciones y realiza acciones para fastidiar, molestar y dañar a los demás. Según yo, en esta definición recae las infidelidades, DE AMBOS SEXOS.

DETESTO que se use esa palabra para referirse a un hombre homosexual, la palabra aceptada es _gay_ , no _maricón_. Muchas gracias por entender.

La **última parte** de esta historia será publicada el **viernes 30 de marzo**... Si es que sigo viva, sino sería el 1 de abril.

.

.

PD: La canción de la que habla Butch, esa que Mitch le mandó a Buttercup, es "Truly" de Cigarettes After Sex, solo por si tenían curiosidad.


	3. Última parte

El fin está aquí, y ¡yay! No morí y cumplí con el plazo, merezco un reconocimiento.

Whatever, les dejo el final.

.

.

.

 **AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes".  
 **BASADO** **EN** : "Irresistible", de Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Increíblemente, su madre no lo trató mal como tenía pensado. Le arrebató el celular por menos de una hora.

Sintió miedo cuando vio que su padre fue quien lo recogió en la escuela. Aquel hombre llegaba a tener los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el volante. Con su voz grave y usando ese tono severo, masculló la pregunta que no pudo ser aclarada _con la "verdad verdadera"_ –como decía Butch– por el consejero estudiantil.

–Le rompí la nariz a Mitchelson –respondió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana del auto.

–Por qué mierda hiciste eso, Butch.

Sintió ciertos deseos de morir, pero luego pensaba que, si hubiese sido su mamá, estaría muerto y no hubiera tenido oportunidad de defender su actuar. Su padre estaba molesto, eso es obvio, mas mostraba intenciones de saber la versión de su hijo.

–Insultó a Buttercup.

La actitud de su padre no cambiaba, en tanto ahora sí giraba levemente la cabeza cada tanto para mirar a su hijo.

–¿Qué dijo de ella? ¿No son novios?

– _Eran_ novios. Él le terminó porque ella no quiso acostarse con ese playboy maricón – _mierda_ , pensó, _ahora sí estoy muerto_.

–¿Y creíste que la única forma de defenderla era rompiéndole la nariz…?

–No –le asombró que su padre no lo haya regañado por el vocabulario que hubo utilizado–, también consideré hundir su cabeza en el retrete, patearle los huevos si es que los encontraba, o golpearlo y escupirle la cara.

–Tu nivel de violencia es abismal.

–Y eso que son las ideas _no tan malas_ , aptas para público mayor de 13 años.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, lo que le dio a Butch para pensar en que su padre ya no hablaba tan severo, y parecía muy interesado en conocer esa faceta de su hijo.

–Actué mal –volvió a hablar, cuando el semáforo dio verde y notó que estaba a no más de dos calles de su casa–, pero no me arrepiento. Tenía que callarle la boca, no podía permitir que hablara mal de Buttercup solo porque ella quería su espacio. Papá, tú siempre me has enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, así como también mamá, entonces no pude evitar sentir rabia e ira ante tales comentarios. Si quieres ser respetado, debes respetar. Él no respeta a las mujeres, no respetó a su novia, yo tampoco tenía por qué respetarlo.

Después de esa conversación, cuando llegaron a casa y vieron a aquella mujer sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados –y al par de entrometidos ocultándose tras las escaleras–, su padre fue quien habló en su defensa, antes de que su esposa pudiese emitir palabra alguna.

–Si te dijera que este animal actuó en defensa de una mujer, ¿seguirías queriendo castigarlo de la manera en que me dijiste?

Su padre fue quien explicó toda la situación, y la historia –del rompimiento y el llanto de Buttercup– fue corroborada por Boomer. Y si bien estaba suspendido, el castigo que le dio su madre, solo constó de hacerse cargo de todas las tareas del hogar, eso también implicó limpiar las habitaciones. Sus hermanos fueron los que más gozaron aquello, dejando basura y ropas en el piso solo para hacer trabajar más a su hermano del medio.

Pero eso ya correspondía al pasado, y Butch, ese día viernes, volvía a clases.

Ya le había dicho a Blossom que no iba a hacer nada de lo planeado, porque entendía que Buttercup seguía estando dolida. Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que se prometió apoyarla y hacerla sentir muy a gusto, hasta que pudiese olvidarse por completo de Mitchelson.

–¡Hola, Buttercup!

La chica alzó la vista de sus apuntes, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto más débil de lo solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, pudo notar que sus ojos no estaban tan apagados como esperaba encontrarlos.

–Hola, Butch.

–Pensé que estarías con tus hermanas –dijo sentándose junto a ella, en aquellas gradas de las canchas.

–Bubbles fue con Boomer a no-sé-dónde y Blossom dijo que iba a reclamar un error de calificación, o algo así –Butch se largó a reír.

–Tu hermana puso una cara muy graciosa cuando vio que yo sí tuve un 9.5 y ella solo tuvo un 9. Teníamos, prácticamente, las mismas respuestas. A ella le revisaron un par de preguntas mal.

Buttercup rio levemente, se mostraba de un humor un tanto mejor a cómo esperaba encontrársela. Debieron haberse subido el ánimo sus hermanas, o eso era lo que él creía. Iba a ser uno de sus comentarios "desagradables" para ver si podía comenzar una pelea, mas notó que la sonrisa de la chica se había borrado y ahora sus labios estaban apretados, su ceño de fruncía y hasta pudo ver sus fosas nasales ampliarse, como si estuviera tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

Miró en su dirección, Princess y Mitch, corriendo de la mano hacia los baños que estaban por los camerinos del gimnasio, en el lado opuesto a donde estaban ellos sentados. Rápidamente la miró, pero Buttercup, cubriendo su boca con su bufanda y solo mostrando su roja nariz, ya volvía a mirar la que parecía ser su última hoja de apuntes.

–¿Me extrañaste estos días que no vine a clases?

–Hablamos por chat, Butch.

–Pero ¿me extrañaste?

–Sí, sí te extrañé.

Estaba por volver a formular nuevamente esa pregunta, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por ella. Sí lo había extrañado. Si estaba soñando, sería mejor que nadie se atreviera a despertarlo. Igualmente pellizcó su nariz, sintiendo ese punzante dolor que le comprobaba que estaba despierto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿De verdad me extrañaste? –se puso de pie para colocarse en frente de ella.

–Sí –arqueó una ceja–, ¿estás sordo o qué?

–¡Me extrañó! –gritó Butch, alzando ambos brazos, tomando una forma como "V", sonriendo y cerrando los ojos–. ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

–Ya detente, te dije que no significa que vayamos a estar juntos.

Sin dejar su posición actual, solo bajando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la chica que guardaba sus apuntes y sacaba un paquete de galletas de limón.

–Arruinas mi celebración Buttercup. Esto significa un paso –echó la cabeza para atrás–. ¡Un gran paso!

Y la escuchó reír. Si describir la risa de Buttercup fuese un examen, estaba seguro de que lo reprobaría, porque simplemente no llegaría a un consenso exacto de cómo era y lo que significaba aquella risa para él.

–Basta, dije.

Buttercup cubrió su boca y cuando se hubo relajado un poco, metió una galleta a su boca. Butch apoyó una mano a cada lado de la chica –en las gradas, rodeándola a ella–, a lo que reaccionó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Te hice reír?

–¿Acaso estás tan sordo que no me escuchaste reír, idiota?

–Entonces me doy por pagado. Voy a ser uno de los que te subirá el ánimo, no quiero verte sufrir por ese hijo de puta.

La chica estaba un tanto incómoda por la cercanía de Butch, cuando él se alejó, pudo volver a respirar e incluso a volver a comer otra galleta. Le ofreció, pero él se negó, ya que sacó una manzana.

–Gracias, apreciaré mucho que lo hagas –dijo Buttercup, mirando un punto muerto en las canchas.

–Gracias por dejarme hacerlo. Prometo que no insistiré _tanto_ con eso de que seamos novios –Buttercup rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza–, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

–No, no quiero.

Butch tocó su pecho y se quejó, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Buttercup se alarmó un tanto, pero al ver que Butch volvía a reír, bufó pesadamente.

–Me encanta cuando te haces la difícil, Buttercup.

–Idiota –susurró la aludida, ocultando su sonrisa tras su bufanda.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Butch tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño. No debió haber bebido tanta agua en la clase de gimnasia, eso se lo advirtió Blossom, pero gracias a su terquedad, bebió un litro en menos de diez minutos, y ahora la gran distancia entre su salón y el baño, parecía ser su castigo.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, casi bailando graciosamente a causa de las ganas de orinar, pasando a llevar a unas cuantas personas.

Hasta que, por fin, estuvo en el baño y sintió uno de los alivios más grande que puede sentir cualquier ser humano. Cuando ya solo le quedaba por lavarse las manos, vio que Mitch hacía ingreso al baño y que le dedicó cierta mirada de pánico, la cual pretendía disfrazar con su orgullosa postura erguida.

Como lo había visto a la distancia, no se percató de aquellos moratones que le quedaron en la nariz. Tampoco es como si fueran visibles, pudo ver aquella capa de maquillaje. Obviamente que ese playboy no iba a dejar que su imagen se viese afectada por alguna derrota.

–¿Vienes por otra dosis de golpes? Pensé que esta vez querrías cambiar la locación –dijo Butch, volviendo la vista al espejo para tratar de arreglar su cabello.

Pero Mitch no dijo nada, solo se ganó a su lado y comenzó a lavar sus sucias –literalmente– manos.

Butch arqueó una ceja, y cuando ya hubo terminado de peinarse, tomó su mochila –que tenía entre sus pies en el suelo– y la ancló a su espalda, con la sola intención de dejar el baño, sin embargo…

–Espera –Mitch apretaba sus puños a cada lado del lavabo, pero no le dirigía la mirada, sino que la tenía fija en su reflejo en el espejo–, creo que tenemos que hablar. Te debo una disculpa, aparentemente.

–¿Me hablas a mí o es parte de tu terapia de recuperación post-paliza hablarte mirándote en el espejo?

Mitch se giró hacia él, con los ojos cerrados, a modo de decir: "No empieces con esa mierda". Butch se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados, simplemente esperando a que el chico hablara.

–Princes… –Butch frunció el ceño–, ella siempre me interesó.

 _Butch error 404. Not Found._ Así mismo se sintió.

–¿Qué mierda fue la que dijiste? –ya estaba empezando a caminar hacia Mitch, dejando su mochila en el piso y apretando sus puños, listos para otro golpe.

–Princess siempre me interesó, pero la razón por la que empecé a salir con Buttercup…

Y Butch se detuvo. No porque haya dicho el nombre de la chica, sino porque pensó mejor la situación: si volvía a golpear a Mitch, podría ser expulsado de la escuela y además de que Buttercup podría volver a enojarse –o preocuparse– sin necesidad alguna. No quería hacerla pasar otro mal rato.

–… fue por capricho.

–¿Capricho?

–Sí –aclaró su garganta–. Buttercup poco y nada ha salido con chicos, nada oficial, ya sabes. Solo tiene amigos, los cuales siempre quedaban en esa _zona_. Como Princess estaba, en ese entonces, saliendo con otro chico rico, de otra escuela, pensé que podría probar mis tácticas de conquista con Buttercup. Si conquistaba a Buttercup, podría conquistar a Princess…

–Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que ahora te vuele los dientes.

E hizo caso. Butch se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando a _la nada_. Sobó sus ojos con sus pulgares, Mitch se ponía cada vez más nervioso, y sobre todo cuando notó que el verde de sus ojos parecía más intenso que lo normal. Pero Butch solo suspiró y volvió a acomodar mi mochila, de mejor manera en su espalda, y giró sobre sus talones, dejando algo perplejo a Mitchelson.

–Conmigo no es con quien debes disculparte –decía Butch, dándole la espalda–. Es con Buttercup; a ella la ilusionaste y la hiciste caer en tus redes. Si tuviste los supuestos "huevos" para disculparte conmigo, ten más huevos, como todo un hombre, y pídele disculpas. Háblale con la puta verdad –giró la cabeza hasta que pudo verlo de reojo–, porque soy capaz de golpearte otra vez. No le hagas más daño y sele sincero.

–¿Tanto es lo que le gusto? –Mitch no entendía, al parecer.

–Tanto como para haberte preferido a ti en lugar de a mí, ya que sí tengo la capacidad de tratar a una mujer, y de respetarla. Tanta capacidad, como para haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por ti, algo que tú solo notas cuando ya están en la intimidad –guardó silencio un momento, y volvió a hablar–. No importa lo que digas, yo jamás podría decirte "oh, entiendo por qué lo hiciste", para mí no hay justificación que valga a la hora de haber actuado como un maricón. Y estoy seguro de que Butter estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Dicho eso, dejó el baño, ignorando las palabras de Mitch, con las que estaba pidiendo más explicaciones. No sabía cómo describir ese momento, pero era la primera vez que expresaba parte de sus pensamientos íntimos en voz alta, y con _un hijo de puta_ , y ciertamente era una presión casi ahogante en todo su cuerpo. Luego, pudo notar el nudo en la garganta.

 _Así que por eso dicen que la verdad duele_ , pensaba para sí.

.

.

.

–¡Butch! ¡Oye, Butch! ¡Espérame!

Pero Buttercup detuvo su paso, viendo detenidamente el afiche que estaba pegado en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a la intersección con las oficinas principales de la escuela. El baile estaba cerca, en menos de un mes –como debían destinar los fondos de la escuela a alguna actividad escolar, invertían demasiado en hacer los bailes llamativos y despampanantes–, y la peculiaridad de este, era que tanto el chico como la chica podían invitar al otro, siempre y cuando se hiciera la entrega de una rosa.

 _Desde cuándo es que hay rosas en esta temporada del año_ , pensaba Buttercup.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención más que ese pensamiento. A su lado, pasaron Mitch y Princess. Ella llevaba una de sus manos tras su espalda, sosteniendo una particular rosa roja, en tanto él pasaba su brazo por su cintura. No le fue difícil entender quién había invitado a quién. Tragó saliva y corrió fuera de la escuela, pasando por el lado de la _recién formada_ pareja.

Iba a seguir con su cometido principal: alcanzar a Butch, ya que tenía que hablar con él… ¡Darle las gracias! No obstante, cuando lo vio, algo la dejó un tanto desconcertada… Butch estaba hablando –muy feliz y animado– con una chica, quien era nada más ni nada menos que su exnovia Tania… Y Tania, sostenía una rosa con sus dos manos, como si estuviera muy pesada o fuera muy grande como para sostenerla con una sola mano.

Tal escena desconcertó a Buttercup. ¿Butch tenía intenciones de volver con Tania? ¿Y se lo hacía saber invitándola al baile? ¡De qué mierda se estaba perdiendo!

No es que estuviera celosa, porque no lo estaba en realidad… Pero le parecía muy raro. Por un momento, pensó que Butch la iba a invitar –como lo hacía siempre–, y ahora al ver eso… Quizás ya llegó ese momento en que él pasaba de ella, después de insistirle tanto. No sabía si eso la aliviaba o la hacía sentir pésimo consigo misma.

En tanto, Butch se dio cuenta de que Buttercup lo miraba y esbozó una sonrisa, alzó uno de sus brazos y lo agitó, gesto correspondido –en su totalidad– por la chica. Tania se volteó para ver a Buttercup acercarse a ellos. Agachó la cabeza y se despidió, casi rendida, de Butch, en tanto este, si bien también se despidió, no despegaba la mirada de la morena.

–Creí que ya habías salido –dijo.

–Ah, no. Te estuve gritando, pero no me escuchaste y después me distraje con el afiche del baile.

–¡Ah! Ya, ya entiendo –suspiró–. Bueno, vas a la parada del bus escolar, ¿no? Si quieres te acompaño hasta allá, pero primero acompáñame a buscar mi bicicleta.

–Trato hecho.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar con Butch, es que no permitía que existieran los silencios incómodos entre ambos. Siempre estaba metiendo conversación y admiraba cada respuesta que ella le daba.

–Butch –dijo, interrumpiendo la mini historia del chico sobre cómo asustó a Boomer la noche anterior–, ¿es idea mía o invitaste a Tania al baile?

El chico se agachó para soltar la cadena de su bicicleta, y por primera vez formando _ese_ silencio entre ambos. Buttercup no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

–¿Por qué?

–No me respondas con una pregunta, idiota.

Butch se puso de pie, ya habiendo guardado la cadena de su bicicleta y comenzando a caminar con ella fuera del estacionamiento, seguido por Buttercup.

–¿Estás celosa?

La sonrisa que tenía Butch en el rostro, la desconcertó por completo. Se supone que le estaba preguntando algo serio, en cierto sentido le preguntaba si estaba por darle otra oportunidad a su pasada relación con Tania, y al idiota se le ocurría preguntarle eso.

–No, no estoy celosa. Solo tengo curiosidad, como la vi con una rosa…

–Ella me invitó, y yo estaba por responderle –ladeó su cabeza, mirando de reojo a la chica–. Hasta que apareciste tú y entendió, de forma indirecta, mi rechazo a ir al baile con ella.

Buttercup no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia el camino. No obstante, Butch la miraba fijamente, mientras esperaba incomodarla un poco con aquello, y de paso, admirando la expresión _neutral_ que le parecía de lo más divertido. No siempre podías ver a Buttercup pensando en nada ni en nadie.

–Mitch ya me contó todo.

Se detuvo en seco, carraspeó un poco –ya que ella no se había detenido– y se hizo a un lado de la calle para no interrumpir al resto de los chicos que caminaban por ahí. Buttercup lo miró algo extrañada, pero esa mirada nostálgica fue superior y pudo dominar por completo su rostro.

–¿Qué te contó?

–Que lo golpeaste porque te dijo que prefirió acostarse con Princess, que lo llamaste maricón… Que en realidad hiciste todo eso por defenderme –se encogió de hombros–. Creo que ahora puedo explicarme mejor algunas sensaciones que estaba teniendo.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–¿Podemos seguir caminando? –dijo, señalando el camino con uno de sus pulgares–. No me quiero quedar abajo del bus escolar.

–¡Ah! ¡Claro! Disculpa –agitó su cabeza y volvió a colocarse a su lado para seguir caminando–. Pero dime qué clase de sensaciones…

–En parte, estaba asustada porque… Vamos, supe que te habían suspendido, ¡y que golpeaste a Mitch! Tenía rabia, incluso estaba muy preocupada por él… Pero de alguna forma, sentía que se lo merecía… –volteó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos–. ¡No podía creer que no estaba de acuerdo con una pelea! ¡Eso es muy raro en mí! –rio, acomodando su bufanda–. De todas maneras, Butch, ahora entiendo, o creo entender, por qué me alegró que hayas tomado esa actitud… De no ser por ti, estoy segura de que él no me hubiera dicho la verdad.

 _¿Me está adulando? ¡¿Me está adulando de verdad?! ¿Qué debo decirle? Estoy algo nervioso… Debo decir algo genial_ , pensaba.

–Es que yo sí soy un hombre.

 _Mierda_ , la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no demostraba lo patético que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Daba gracias a todos los dioses por aquello.

–Efectivamente –miró rápidamente a la chica–, lo eres –el claxon del autobús los interrumpió, asimismo la estampida del resto de estudiantes que iban tarde a la parada–. ¡Mierda, ya llegó! Nos vemos.

Butch se quedó quieto, mirándola correr hacia sus hermanas que hacían señas ya estando sentadas en el autobús.

Se había paralizado por el _shock_ del momento… En cierto sentido, lo había dicho como una broma, para tratar de hacerla reír y que se olvidara del tema de Mitch por un momento. Sin embargo, ella no lo entendió como una broma, y lo entendió como una verdad… Si lo consideraba un hombre…

–¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE TENDREMOS ALGUNA CHANCE DE SALIR?!

Buttercup, que ya tenía un pie sobre los escalones del autobús, giró su cabeza, algo asustada por el grito, hacia él. Apenas pudo distinguir que el chico estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, dejándose ver algo nervioso.

No le respondió, simplemente cubrió su boca, ocultando la risa y subió al autobús.

–¡Joder! –alargó un poco la pronunciación de la _r_ , cubriendo su rostro con el gorro de su chaqueta–. ¡Me encanta cuando hace eso!

 _Aunque claro, me gustaría más que me tomase en serio_.

.

.

.

–Yo no puedo salir con Butch en este momento.

A Bubbles se le formó un puchero, mientras que Blossom suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el puf que tenían en su habitación. Buttercup estaba recostada en su cama, terminando de guardar su cuaderno de ejercicios de física.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Bubbles, tomando el brazo de su hermana–. ¿Qué te lo impide?

–No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mitch rompió conmigo. El hecho de que él haya podido seguir así sin más con su relación con Princess es su problema; yo no puedo llegar y hacer como que nada haya pasado. ¿Me entiendes?

–Entiendo –Bubbles parecía desanimada, a tal nivel que se recostó en el piso al más estilo de Lilo.

–Algo bueno salió de toda esta conversación –dijo Blossom, sacando su móvil–, al menos Butter admitió que no puede salir con él _en este momento_.

Buttercup, que ya se había vuelto a recostar en su cama, boca arriba, intentó –como pudo– mirar a su pelirroja hermana, quien ya parecía estar bastante entretenida mandando mensajes por su celular.

–No tergiverses las cosas –pidió–. Es solo una forma de decir.

–¿Cuándo vas a asumir que te gusta?

–Nunca.

Mientras sus hermanas estaban en eso, Bubbles se arrastraba hasta su cama, para tomar su cuaderno que ocupaba solo para dibujar y anotar cosas libres. Se acomodó en el piso y comenzó a garabatear. Buttercup se inclinó en su cama para ver lo que su hermana escribía.

–¿Se puede saber por qué colocaste mi nombre junto al de Butch?

–Estoy analizando las situaciones y… –apretó sus labios, con su brazo libre cubrió su cuaderno para que su hermana no pudiese ver lo que escribía–. Pronto vas a terminar teniendo una relación con Butch.

–¿Podrían dejar de meterse en mi vida? Si quieren saber, antes de que Mitch y yo comenzáramos a hablar, sí me gustaba Butch, pero él parecía no querer nada serio, entonces pasé de él. Ahora, me dice que varias veces intentó confesarme sus sentimientos… ¡Y ahora que lo pienso! ¡Es que he sido muy tonta! –cubrió su rostro con una almohada–. ¡Tonta, Buttercup, tonta!

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Blossom.

–¡Porque creo que sí me di cuenta de sus sentimientos y solo tuve miedo de dar ese paso!

–Explícate –insistió la pelirroja.

Buttercup quitó la almohada sobre su rostro, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aguardando todo el tiempo del mundo para poder responder. Bubbles apoyó ambos codos sobre la cama de su hermana, simplemente para añadir algo de presión.

–Me gustaba Butch, pero al verlo rodeado de chicas… me dio inseguridad.

–Él nunca se interesó en nadie además de ti –Blossom hablaba muy segura.

–Pero yo no lo vi así… Ahora es muy tarde, porque ahora estoy con el corazón roto, y no precisamente por él, sino que por Mitch.

–Si se me permite opinar –decía Bubbles–, creo que debemos dejar a Buttercup "vivir el luto de su relación", ya que duraron harto tiempo. De todas maneras, estoy segura de que tendrá a Butch aguardando por su atención y velando por su felicidad –le sonrió–. Pero no debes hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo, porque también es posible que se aburra y busque su camino en otra parte…

–Butch ha esperado mucho tiempo, estoy segura de que un par de meses no será mucho tiempo para él –añadió Blossom, poniéndose de pie–. Solo un consejo, Butter: _no derrames lágrimas por quien no las merece_.

.

.

.

–¿Por qué es que siempre terminas aquí afuera, en el patio de tu casa, aun cuando hay menos de quince grados?

Buttercup cerró la puerta tras ella, caminando hacia la mesa de la terraza, en donde Butch se encontraba, mirando al rojizo cielo, a causa de la expectativa de lluvia para esa noche. Se escuchaba la música que tenían de fondo, así como las risas del resto de los adultos invitados a esa comida que hicieron los padres de Butch –junto con los de ella–, y no había duda de que el lugar más tranquilo era ese.

–Si quieres sentarte aquí conmigo, te debo advertir que están prohibidos las protestas acerca del clima o del silencio –dijo Butch, tomando una silla para que Buttercup se sentara en ella, junto a él.

Se acomodó en ese asiento, frotó sus manos y los guardó en sus bolsillos. Butch no la miraba, pero Buttercup estaba segura de que la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se debía a ella.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Buttercup tuvo esa conversación con sus hermanas; ella ignoraba totalmente que fue grabada como mensaje de voz y que Butch estuvo reproduciéndolo todas las noches, como si fuera su canción de cuna (además de presumírselo a sus hermanos).

–El ambiente está ideal, ¿no?

–¿De qué hablas? –Buttercup arqueó una ceja.

–Brick y Blossom, Boomer y Bubbles, están cada uno por su lado, haciendo lo-que-sea-que-estén-haciendo, y nosotros estamos aquí, sin ser interrumpidos por ellos.

–Por lo que supe, mis bellas hermanas y tu estúpido hermano pelirrojo le ayudaban a tu estúpido hermano rubio a escoger el atuendo que usarían en el baile, ya que irían juntos…

–Supe que fue Bubbles quien lo invitó –dijo Butch, riendo–. Yo pensé que Boomer sería quien lo haría.

–Supongo que Bubbs quería asegurarse de inmediato, en lugar de esperar tanto.

–Puede que tengas razón…

–La tengo.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, sintiendo ese viento particular, que terminaba por provocarle cosquillas a Buttercup en la punta de sus orejas. Butch jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta, al ritmo de la música _soul_ , la favorita de su padre. Buttercup quería hablarle de algo, pero no estaba segura de cómo es que debía plantearle aquel tema de conversación. Porque sí, le quería hablar de sus sentimientos.

–Buttercup –llamó Butch–, ¿es cierto que…?

–A mí me gustabas.

Y lo soltó así sin más rodeos, ya sabiendo que el chico iba a salir con alguna de sus estupideces para hacerla decir cosas que no quería decir. La boca de él se entreabrió, sus manos dejaron de jugar con el cierre. Según Buttercup, podría decirse que Butch estaba paralizado.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! –se agitó un poco, perdiendo el equilibrio en la silla, pero no a tal nivel de caerse.

–Eso –Buttercup aguantaba sus risas–. _Antes_ me gustabas… –la decepción se apoderó de Butch… otra vez–. Pero claro, fue todo mi culpa. Yo no quise arruinar nuestra amistad, por lo que estuve rechazando cada instante en que quisiste confesar tus sentimientos… Perdóname, Butch, de no haber sido tan cobarde, tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación. Tal vez hasta habría aceptado ser tu pareja del baile y, después, aceptado ser tu novia. No sé…

–¡¿Eso significa que quieres ir al baile conmigo?!

–No.

–Recházame todo lo que quieras –Butch se puso de pie, para arrodillarse frente a su silla, tomando a Buttercup de las manos–, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, aunque duela… ¡Aunque no me malentiendas! El que me rechaces… me hace mantener mi interés en ti.

–¿O sea que si acepto ir al baile contigo ya pierdes tu interés en mí?

–No, eso sería incluso mejor… –vio que a Buttercup se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara–. No te preocupes, yo voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que superes bien a Mitch, y puedas empezar una conmigo. No hay presión.

–Definitivamente, eres mucho más hombre que Mitch. Gracias por eso… ¡Ah, entonces creo que tengo algo para ti!

Butch soltó sus manos, mientras que la chica se ponía de pie y volvía a entrar a la casa. Escuchó decirle un _espérame ahí_ , por lo que se quedó en esa misma posición, arrodillado frente a la, ahora, silla vacía. Mirando a la puerta, esperó menos de dos minutos a que volviera a aparecer la morena de ojos verdes, que traía ambas manos tras su espalda.

–¿Me trajiste un regalo? ¿De amistad? –alzó su brazo–. Sigo teniendo…

Las palabras quedaron a medio camino, porque el cuadro de Buttercup extendiéndole una rosa roja se apoderó de todo su campo visual.

Nunca las rosas le parecieron tan bellas ni los temblores de la mano de Buttercup tan tiernos. Ya mañana le agradecería a sus padres por haber hecho esa fiesta o comida, lo que sea que fuera, porque fue el paso inicial para su progreso en la posible _futura_ relación que tendría con Buttercup.

–¿Aceptas o no?

–Primero deberías invitarme a un café, energúmena.

–¡Butch! ¡Esto es serio! –decía Buttercup, riendo a causa de los nervios.

–¡Pues claro que acepto, estúpida! ¡Vayamos juntos al baile!

.

.

.

–– **FIN** ––

* * *

 _Aaly_ , querida, antes que todo quiero responder a algo de tu review en "Villains"... Blossom y Brick sí quedan juntos..., tal vez no quedó como pensé que había quedado, pero se suponía que Blossom lo volvía a besar, por eso decía "... el nuevo contacto que estaban compartiendo". Ñe, no importa, ahora sí queda claro. Y sí, maldito Mitch. Aquí intenté "justificarlo", pero no tiene perdón de nadie... No sé, en mi opinión, si tienes pareja pero estás sintiendo cosas por alguien más y ese alguien te corresponde... ¡Solo termina con tu pareja! ¡No hay excusa para actuar como un maricón (o maricona)! Es mi opinión, creo que sería un poco menos doloroso. Y sí, Mitch no la amaba, eso de estar buscando solo sexo... es tan común hoy en día, eh. Gracias por decir que te gustó como hice a este Butch, la verdad es que me divertí escribiéndolo así. Sí te explicaste bien, era justo lo que quise transmitir, eso de que le iba a dar su espacio. Bueno, creo que ya describí lo de Buttercup, eso de sus sentimientos... Creo. No es que no le guste la violencia, pero ponte en este lugar: Tú tienes a quien te gusta, quien era tu novio y todo, y ya, ese alguien te hizo daño y llega otro y lo golpea... Inevitablemente vas a preocuparte por tu exnovio, aunque después (así como Buttercup) te das cuenta de que tú también hubieras querido golpearlo... Son sentimientos encontrados. ¡Oh, no te sientas avergonzada! Esa definición de maricón existe, y claro, es despectivo, sin embargo, hay gente que lo utiliza como si fuera la puta palabra aceptada para referirse a un homosexual... ¡Hombre, esas personas son quienes deben salir de sus cavernas! Toda esa gente que se siente con el derecho de opinar de la vida sexual de un otro, y descalificarlo por lo mismo, deberían sentirse avergonzados. Joder, nadie les dice nada por ser heterosexuales, por qué mierda tienen que molestar a los homosexuales o a los bisexuales... ¡En fin! ¡Al resto! Seguiría hablando de ellos, pero aprendí que no valen ni mi tiempo, que no valgan el tuyo tampoco. Debo admitir que yo también sigo esos prototipos, ya que suelen ser los opuestos de las chicas... Pero estoy en este fandom hace cinco años _(escribiendo, porque veía las PPG cuando era una niña de cuatro-cinco años... y no, no te voy a decir qué edad tengo ahora, pero llevo haaaaarto tiempo siendo fan de ellas),_ por lo que pensé que ya debía hacer algo diferente con los chicos, y las chicas, ya sabes, experimentar. Gracias por decir que te agradó la idea. No me molesta, me gusta leer comentarios, aunque ahora tenga menos de los que solía tener con mis historias anteriormente. Yo no suelo sonreír mucho, pero definitivamente estoy con una sonrisa cuando me llega la notificación de un nuevo correo en donde me avisan sobre un nuevo review publicado en mi historia. Con respecto a los errores ortográficos, no te preocupes, no es algo que perdurará para toda tu vida. Yo también los cometía, pero con la lectura ya fui mejorándola. Gracias por leer.

 _Misguideghost08_ , hey, chica-que-me-complica-la-vida-con-su-nickname. ¿Justificas a Mitch? ¿O a Butch? Espero que a Butch. Butch es amor, Buttercup también, por eso merecen estar juntos. No puedo creer que "Recuerdan la Historia" sea de tus favoritas... La verdad es que esa historia la escribí muy a la rápida, y los primeros capítulos no me gustaron... Además de que recibí muuuuuuuchas críticas al final de la historia (por una escena algo "lime" entre los verdes, joder, la gente es muy sensible con respecto a esos temas), y ñe, hace unos meses subí, por fin, el final de la segunda temporada... La vida me hizo responsable para los estudios pero irresponsable en los plazos. Así entre nos, me encantó escribir esa escena, te lo juro. Te ganaste mi amor, en serio. Eso de que te hayas leído todos mis fics, me hace sonrojar pero me hace sentir culpable, porque no he actualizado en AÑOS, y llego aquí a subir mini-historias. Deberías odiarme y regañarme por eso. Ahora que estoy en la universidad, todo se me está complicando un poco, además de que tengo otros proyectos, ¿sabes? Pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día y, al menos, escribir tres capítulos de mis historias inconclusas, así podría ir actualizándolas periódicamente hasta poder concluirlas. Así que sí, FloorVioleetta está por hacer su regreso en gloria y majestad (?)... O al menos lo intentaré. Con respecto a mi bio... me siento expuesta, JAJAJAJAJAJA, broma. 24/7 es un temazo, pero "Daddy Issues" es EL TEMAZO, y en vivo es aun más genial (los escuché en el Lollapalooza, te juro que estaba llorando en la sala de mi casa mientras los veía por la televisión, ya que soy tan pobre que no pude ir). Muchos saludos para ti también, gracias por leer esta historia.

Guest, gracias por leer.

En fin, gracias por esperar por el final y por leer esta historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado, xx.-


End file.
